Love Will Leave A Mark
by LaEspada
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have always been close, and everyone knows the two are oblivious to their feeling towards one another. What happens when they both get jealous of the people they each surround themselves with? Will they notice or remain oblivious. [Eren x Mikasa][EreMika] one sided Jean x Mikasa and maybe more!
1. Denial

**A/N: **

**'words'=thoughts**

**"words"= talking**

**I've been requested by ohheyilikeanime to make an Eren x mikasa Fic with jealousy and romance for quite some time now (sorry about that lol) **

**he also wanted an Eremika AU and I'll work on it once i get time so be on the lookout for that.**

**Any request just Pm me could always use the writing practice! haha**

**Spoilers: Will start after manga chapter 51, will do things as i go it might not all be cannon (unless i somehow predict right)**

**Disclaimer**:** Take no credit for the story image, just something i found on Facebook!**

**And you know it already, but i do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, like at all. **

* * *

"Eren, excited about the new squad?" Levi questions before reaching for a piece of parchment neatly placed on his desk. Everything that involved him had to no- must be cleaned and organized daily.

He handed over the parchment to the brown headed brat. "This is the location to our new headquarters." He paused glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye. "And the sleeping arrangement that Hanji devised."

Eren gazed on the freshly hand written parchment and read the paired names in his sub conscious.

Room one-

.

.

.

Jean Kirschtein, Connie springer and Armin Arlert.

.

Room two-

.

.

.

Sasha Braus and Christa Renz

.

Room 3

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman

He kept reading the names in his subconscious continuity, especially the last. It felt weird even though they had shared a room their entire childhood, he knew things had changed, they were no longer children after all.

"U-um yeah.." He finally replied remembering the former squad, it pained him to know this new squad will have the same duty to watch over him, seemed fitting Mikasa of all people was assigned to this, her whole life seemed to have revolved around his protection.

"Can I see her?" Eren questions.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" He scoffs.

Eren has suddenly gone stiff at the thought and Levi knew his comment hit home.

'Girlfriend? No...She's just family isn't she?' he second guessed himself. He didn't know why he was having these thoughts and tried to dispel them as quickly as they came.

"Go on-" Levi sighed no longer amused with probing the brat on the matter."Just don't do anything stupid."

Levi lightly shook his head side to side as Eren had left, exhaling "Jeez these Kids nowadays start quick, wonder what they're putting in the water."

.

Eren made his way to the new headquarters, only to be surprised it had been just an old wooden cabin. A disappointing downgrade from the now seemingly luxurious castle they inhabited before. The scouting legion truly had insufficient funding he thought to himself.

He glanced around the cabin, the grass was evenly cut and the sun had shone through the army of tress giving life to such a bleak surrounding. He spots Christa carrying a few logs of wood and below her a figure lying on it's back bobbing up and down.

.

"You know what Eren would say if he saw you don't you? You're supposed to be resting." The small blonde girl's voice was soft, she didn't want to stir any unwanted confrontations.

The crimson haired girl stop mid rep "He doesn't need to worry about me, besides if I'm bedridden I can't protect him." She continued to rep the sit ups out, she made it look so easy even tho her ribs haven't yet healed properly.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit"-she paused searching for a way to put it-"hypocritical?"

Mikasa quickly jumps up to her feet with ease, staring darkly at the innocent looking blonde.

"O-oh hey! Just forget I said that." She smiled nervously at Mikasa, her gentle smile could ease any tension.  
"Let's just head inside, I think Eren should be here soon." It worked she thought to herself as Mikasa's eyes began to soften, perhaps is was the simple mention of his name.

.

Eren was taken back by what he heard, the fact that Mikasa said it with such conviction indicated she didn't need nor want him to worry about her and it deeply shook him. "Does she really see me as being so weak?" He mumbled to himself, before finally having enough courage to walk into the cabin.

He stormed upstairs completely ignoring the greetings from his former fellow trainees. He walked room to room searching for the door labeled three. He spots it and casually open the door, observing the room slightly feeling a wave of emotion that there had been two beds and saw her laying down on the one to the left.

_'Was it relief or disappointment?'_

She quickly averted her gaze from her book to him. She studies him and notices His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood. His emerald green eyes that made you stop and look at them when you got even just a glimpse. They were a piercing green that you almost never saw.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Mikasa, your ribs haven't healed properly." He blurted out, piercing the silence.

She continues her gazes into his emerald eyes, sighing as the moment had left. "I'm fine really, besides this body is getting dull."

"Tch- you can do sit-ups next week, just let your body recover." He retorts.

"Levi will start training us tomorrow." She whispers under her breath, knowing how he might react.

"What?! And I'm hearing about this now! I have to prepare." His eyes glow brighter, like green lasers.

"W-well Eren...you're not included in the training, it's only me, Jean, Sasha and Connie."She looks down at the sheets unable to hold his gaze.

"I-I'm not, what? Why the hell not?" He exclaims, he's been here the longest yet he hasn't been trained by Levi, something in which he had deeply looked forward too.

"He's training us to better our teamwork maneuvers, to be better suited in protecting you." She answers softly, knowing that an impending argument was about to ensue.

_Protect. Protect. Protect._

'Why does the very word shake his core? Is he really suicidal as Annie had suggested? No I can't have these thoughts.' She quickly felt ashamed to question him and angered at the very thought of the blonde traitor. She waited for his response and on cue the ranting boy went on.

"I don't need you guys protecting me dammit, why can't i-"

The sound of the door creaking open suddenly snatched both of their attentions.

"M-Mikasa, Can I talk you?" Jean interrupted, it seems he had done this a lot lately and Eren was oblivious about it all up until this moment.

"Sure Jean." She reply's coolly, her face remains impassive as it usually did when it involved Jean.

"U-um...alone?" He says fumbling his words.

'Tch what does he want to tell Mikasa? It's not like he can't say it in front of me. Is he this hell bent of infuriating me? Wait why am I even mad? He just wants to talk to Mikasa right no big deal.' The questions ate away at him.

"Give me a minute, jean" she waves her hand to signal him away.

She waited till the door closed again to continue, not wanting to embarrass him in front of Jean. "Eren, I'll teach you everything Levi shows us once we're done. It'll be safer if I teach you and I can go easier on you this way."

"Don't fucking bother! You don't need to worry about me, just like you said, I don't have to towards you. I don't need you, so just go! You have someone waiting." He screamed, fists clenched.

"..."

_'I Dont need you.'_

Mikasa's quickly grabbed his hands, to comfort him but he quickly and roughly smacked them away. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and it wasn't her healing ribs this time. It was as if her heart had dropped.

_'Why does it always end up like this, why do I keep pushing him away.'_

Her face was darkened as she left the room closing the door behind her quietly.

Jean frantically tries to act causal not wanting Mikasa to know he had been eavesdropping while waiting for her. "That damn brat, how can you let him treat you like that?" The silence from Mikasa bothered him, so he repeated himself louder. "Oi Mikasa! You deserve better than the way he treats you!"

"Let it go." Mikasa says sternly- "what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah u-um-" the words he wanted to say couldn't escape his lips. He always was so nervous to talk to her yet alone reveal his true feelings towards her. "Well Levi wants us to start training now...if you're ready that is." jean says quickly with disappointment, realizing his prolonged silence was getting awkward.

"Right now?" She questions not noticing his shaky disappointing tone. _'Eren hasn't been this mad at me in a while he probably won't even talk to me right now, so I guess there's nothing else to do.'_

'Uh ye-" He scratches the back of his head, not knowing why he recommended such a thing. He cared for her well-being and knew as well as anyone she hadn't yet fully recovered.

Placing her red muffler over her mouth to breathe in it's scent. "Alright I'll go." Her voice didn't waver or crack even though he could sense the abnormal emotion behind it, she was hurt emotionally .

Eren sat patiently in the room expecting Mikasa to return, but as time leisurely passed he realizes she wasn't going to. "Hmph, guess what jean had to say was so important that she couldn't even say bye." He mumbled to himself.

_'Why do I feel so down?'_

He doesn't know what jean told her, but he could speculate. It's not like she would go for that centaur anyways, It bothered him nevertheless and he didn't know why. After a couple hours he decided enough was enough and storms out the room in deep thought, only to run to his childhood friend.

"Oh hey Eren, I was looking for you." Armin says nervously.

"Oh h-hey." His brings his gaze down to observe Armin's tattered  
Uniform. "What happened?!"

"We started our training today-"

"I thought it was starting tomorrow?" Eren questions, not allowing Armin to finish.

"Well I seen Mikasa walking with Jean to Levi's barracks earlier; she must've told him she was ready, so we started today." He shrugged.

"Jean? So she went with the horse face huh." The words left his lips unintentionally he didn't know why the thought of Mikasa interacting with another boy ate away at his core.

_'Was it jealousy? No way It's just Mikasa!'_

"Eren..." Armin's voice was low, catching the weird behavior of his friend -"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, soo…where's Mikasa now?" He questions finding the floor very interesting to show as if he could care less on the answer.

"She's still training with Levi, the rest of us couldn't keep up and Jeans waiting to walk her back here." He knew of Jeans true feelings towards Mikasa, heck because of Connie's big mouth the whole scouting legion knew except Eren and Mikasa of course, but he wouldn't dare mention that to Eren.

His body flinched as the words echoed in his mind. "Levi too huh?" The words yet again escaped his mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I sound like a jealous boyfriend.'

_'It's Mikasa. It's just Mikasa and that's that.'_

Armin cleverly caught the words, and kept his gaze on him eyes caught in surprise. "Eren...d-do you-"

The force of Eren pushing him aside stopped his sentence midway.

"Where are you going?!" Armin says reaching for Eren's arm but he quickly shook it off and without saying a word he was gone, leaving Armin with a slight grin forming on his lips, he wasn't unmindful enough to not realize was had been happening with his best friend.

Eren stormed out of the cabin heading towards the nearby forest. He remembered what Annie did back in their trainee days, when she would sneak into the woods and practice her kicks on nearby tress. Maybe to strengthen those steel like shins of hers he thought.

A mysterious soft gentle voice called out to him and froze him in his tracks.

"Eren..."

* * *

**A/N2 : Sorry for the somewhat troll ending! but who do you think the voice belongs too?**

**Hope you enjoyed my story and hope my grammar/writing isn't too much of an eyesore! **

**Any review/constructive criticism is always welcomed as i am trying to better myself. let me know if Should i continue this story or if it's a fail xD **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Deliberation

**A/N:**

**'Words'=Thoughts**

**"Words"= Talking**

**Felt bad for ending chapter one on a troll note lol so tried to get this chapter done for you guys fast. Multitasking writing and playing Ghosts get's a bit difficult but i pulled through!  
**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**What else, what else...hmmmm...Oh, yeah, i do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

* * *

"Eren?" He spun around at the familiar voice calling his name. It was Christa, and beside her Sasha.

"Something wrong?" She asks. He can see the blonde girl's eyes were shining bright like they usually do when ever the chance of helping people presented itself.

"Yeah, if there is I got the good stuff!" Sasha blurted out, causing Eren and Christa to fluster. She reached under her jacket and pulled out a half rack of pork ribs, her mouth began to water endlessly.

_'This girl was weird, really fucking weird.'_

"Erm nothing, just thinking." He turned his body back to the forest and continued walking. To his displeasure he can hear the light patter of footsteps running behind him.

"Eren where're you going?" The blonde carried a look of concern."Care if we join you? Levi Heichou will make us scrub the floors for days, if we let you leave unattended."

"Tch-Do what you want." He mumbled under his breath, picking up the pace. Even Christa whom he hardly spent time with seems hell bent on protecting him.

A faint smile pressed it's way onto her lips, as she signaled Sasha to follow along.

"B-but dinner's almost done!" The red head yelled back before giving in to Christa's hand motion's."Fine better make this quick."

The two followed him despite his clear displeasure on the matter.

A part of him felt irritated - and though he would never admit it, jealous of the solo training Mikasa was receiving from Levi and the fact that Jean is waiting to walk her back.

He knows Mikasa doesn't like that horse faced bastard and hates that Chibi's guts- but he also knows Mikasa doesn't see him as a man but more of a little brother who needs protecting.

He walked aimlessly looking for a suitable tree to practice his kicks on- one not to thick and not too thin either.

His eyes wandered around until spotting a near by tree and before he could enlighten the girl's on what he was going to do, an image of jean face appeared on the trunk of the tree. He started kicking it repeatedly out of anger. It felt good to get his shins busted, just like the pounding he received from Annie back in wall Sina. With every kick he could hear within his mind the neighing emitting from the 'Jean tree.'

After a few minutes his shins could no longer bear the torture he put them through, and collapsed. He could hear Sasha gasping and awing behind him, and tilted his head back to to return the attention.

He noticed Sasha's mouths was dropped, and her eyes were wide. While Christa didn't bother to look, blood always made the girl Squeamish, which confused him when she decided to join the scouting legion.

"What the hell did that tree do to you!?" Sasha exclaimed.

Eren's breath hitched, he just now realized how crazy he must've looked to the two just now.

A sad attempt to get back at jean.

"I-I was just training." Were the only words he can find that made the situation even slightly reasonable.

"Heck we don't do such crazy shit like that- even with Levi." Sasha retorted.

"Ha," Eren breathes weakly, because he doesn't know what else to say. He notices he might be stuck here all day as he struggled to get up. 'Well that wasn't the greatest idea.'

He felt a small hand grab his shoulder and turned to see who it was. "Christa?"

"It's always nice to have someone around who misses you and cares for you." She says calmly.

He saw her hand resting on his shoulder, slowly drop to her side as the words sank in. He knew she was referring to Mikasa and himself but also realized she hadn't had that someone now that Ymir had left with Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Remember that, okay?" She added.

"She's fa-" He couldn't bring himself to say the final word, and just sat there in silent contemplation. Simply at a loss of words he began nodding to acknowledge the blondes pleading eyes.

"Shes fat?! Who's fat?" Sasha yelled, directing her potato colored eyes to his, her stare was dead set on him daring him to say her name.

"No-not you, your body's fine Sasha." He said nervously, trying to calm the aggravated girl down.

"W-what?" Her cheeks began to glow as red as her hair.

Eren could hear Christa chuckling under her breath, as she reaches her hand out to him.

"Come, Mikasa and the other should be there soon."

He heaved a sigh, reaching his hand out to grab Christa small delicate ones. There fingers almost touched that is until Christa was suddenly pushed out the way, by Sasha.

"No i got him." Sasha said bluntly, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

The blush never seemed to have left her cheeks.

* * *

Mikasa readies herself once more, and as before, reassures herself that this time... She'll win.  
Her muscle memory soaked in all it could on Levi's stance and moves, she remembered every counter and every grapple he had done so far.

_'Just protect your ribs at all costs.'_

"Is that all you got?" Levi scoffs. "Going to have to do a lot better if you want to get back at me for beating your boyfriend."

Mikasa returned to her stance, eyes narrowed, chin lowered to her chest to hide her blush. She gazed at him with taunting eyes, every muscle in her body remain tense, like a cobra ready to strike. She was determined to get back at Levi for the punishment he put Eren through, no better chance than now.

_'Here he comes, focus.'_

Levi lunges forward with a viscous right hand with no regard of Mikasa's offense and defensive prowess. She can see the right hand coming for her gut and narrowly adjusts her torso to slip the oncoming punch. Taking advantage of the opening he allowed, she quickly throw's a straight jab that caught him lightly in the solar plexus as he jumped back just barely in time.

He quickly moved back in and they exchanged a series of blocks and blows, every swipe, kick, punch, felt like it had landed cleanly even when she blocked it- an almost bone crushing power.

"I ain't gonna make it easy for you." He informed her.

"Good," She pronounced, launching herself at him with a combo that ended when he caught her by the wrists. Without hesitation he pulled a punch at her jaw but she edges her head to the side, just feeling the compressed air from his speed sip by her jawline. Her reflexes truly did catch on to his style, she threw a single left uppercut and succeeded in connecting with his ribs; although the blow did not land squarely enough to disable, he did not let out a single audible grunt in reaction. He grabbed her wrists before she could retract it back to her body and spun her about, using her own arm to effectively immobilize her against his chest. Just as he was about to bring up his other arm to secure her she stomped her foot painfully hard atop his recently fractured one, which was effective in getting him to release her.

He groaned in pain and sputtered out a curse.

_'So he is human after all.'_

This was the best opportunity she had to have her revenge on the bastard. She musters up her remaining strength to lunge with a powerful left hay-maker. It wasn't until his head shot up and meet her gaze did she realize that she had over committed -trying to take his head off of course. Levi quickly ducked below and slid beside her, forcing his hands under her arms shoving her across his waist and throwing her to the floor.

He quickly straddled her, "You know you'd actually be pretty good, if that brat wasn't dragging you down."

Mikasa gritted her teeth, "Get off me!" Her death stare didn't change or waiver Levi.

"Oh? Worried Eren will see us like this?" He questions, his face stagnate as ever.

A loud cough snapped Mikasa out of her anger and Levi out of his triumphant teasing.

"A-ahem!"

Her head shot up and saw jean staring at the two quite uncomfortably.

"U-um Heichou, it's getting late, we should head back." She could hear Jean's voice tremble with every word.

She quickly kicked the now occupied Levi off her, and quickly stood up dusting herself off. Like the countless times earlier she went in with the intention of revenge and paid the price. She let her emotions get in the way all day and it irked her that she had been taken advantage of.

"hm very well, we'll continue this another day Ackerman." Levi says coolly, and with that he turns and leaves the two alone to walk back to headquarters.

"Filthy, so filthy" Levi whispered to himself before disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Mikasa walked at a abnormally fast pace trying to reach the headquarters as quick as she could, she knew Eren was probably still mad at her but she wanted to be with him, by his side nevertheless.

'A mad Eren was better than no Eren.'

She had giving no thought to it but this must've been the first time they were going to share a room in almost 4 years. Heck it took her the whole 1st year of training camp to get used to sleeping without him next to her.

A voice echoing behind her made it harder for her to hear her own thoughts.

"So yeah, what do you say?" Jean asks nervously.

"Hm? Sorry Were you talking?" She asked turning to look at jean continuing to walk backwards.

She raised an eyebrow but her stoic expression remained the same.

His face was completely mortified. "Never mind...look we're here."

Her body angled itself around to face the front porch of the cabin and she saw Christa wrapping Eren's smoke emitting legs. She noticed how Eren didn't bother resisting not even a flinch, and it drove her mad. Had it been her mending his wounds he would have showcased his famous Jaeger tantrum. Her fist clenched and heart raced as she stormed over to them.

"What happened? Eren are you okay?" She asks kneeling down grabbing his hand, her face slackened; her brow furrowed - eyes darting about in concern observing Eren for any permanent damage. Mikasa knew how to hide her emotions under her legendary demeanor, she was worried yet unsure about how she felt about Christa, whatever it was it carried a feeling of hostility.

_'Jealousy? Frustration?'_

"He over exerted himself training in the woods, me and Sasha carried him back." Christa said innocently. "Well Sasha did."

Mikasa turned her menacing gaze to Sasha. "Training?"

"Wasn't our idea!" Sasha said nervously. "Besides i think he's tired, I'll carry him to his room."

"No" She said sternly. "I'll take him to the room." she extends her arms towards Eren's legs and back, moving Sasha own away from him. She could fell his muscle's stiffen under her touch, an oncoming resistance she thought.

_'Would he rather have Sasha carry him?'_

Mikasa knew if he had pushed her away and accepted Sasha's help, that she would no longer have the strength to hold back the tears. To her shock he stiff arm's her momentarily, than reached his left arm over her neck so she can carry him in more manly way per say. A wave of relief and happiness washed over her, as small smile pried it way onto the corners of her lips, and a faint red hue found it's way onto her cheeks.

_'He accepted my help. He accepted me.'_

Mikasa was oblivious to the smug grin Eren was directing at Jean, and slightly gasped when Eren began to rub her shoulder in a circular motion.

"Why you little-" Jean retorted thru his teeth before being cut off by Mikasa.

"Come." she whispered softly to Eren, carefully adjusting him to his feet. She led him into the the cabin and up the stairs, the two made their way into room three.

She placed Eren on the bed to the left placing his head softly on the pillow and patted the sweet off his forehead. The two simply stared at each other awkwardly awaiting for the silence to break.

Her lips were about to move until she paused for a moment when the yelling from outside echoed throughout the wooden wall's. Mikasa could make out Jean's voice: "You better not try any funny stuff in there Jaeger!"

Eren scoffs at how easy it is for him to get under Jean's skin.

"Are you thirsty?" She asks obtaining Eren's attention.

Eren noticed she stuttered a little. He couldn't help but believe she was just a nervous as he was. Eren knew that she hasn't been behaving the same since that day, in what she believed to be their final hour.

_ 'Was she going for a hug or a kiss?'_

"Yeah." he replied, nodding his head slowly not wanting to turn this into an argument. He watched her leave closing the door quietly behind her, merely seconds after his reply.

It wasn't much but at least they're talking.

His eyes widened when he saw his gear and clothes placed on the bed opposite him.

"Fuck, she put me on the wrong bed."

* * *

**A/N2: So um yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter, i have many ideas on where to go from here but would like your guys input.**

**The song i used to motivate me for the fight scene- if you really want to know was: Deliberation by Katatonia **

** And Ohheyilikeanime, There will be more fluff in the up coming chapters i promise and maybe something more than fluff (if you know what i mean.)****0.o**** like you requested haha let me what you guys think about that!**

**What do you guys think Jean asked Mikasa! actually felt bad for him writing this lol he always seems to get blown off.  
**

**Oh and again hope my writing/ grammar isn't too much of an eyesore! I will re-read continually and fix some mistakes i didn't see before hand.  
**

**Any review/constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Until next time!**

**Random Out-take:**

* * *

"Something wrong?" She asks. He can see the blonde girl's eyes were shining bright like they usually do when ever the chance of helping people presented itself.

"Yeah, if there is I got the good stuff!" Sasha blurted out, crossing her arms, hooking her fingers under the hem of her shirt, sliding it up over her head.  
she spun it around her head like a lasso, screaming in joy jumping towards Christa straddling her lap.

"Don't be such a pussy Eren, come join!" The red head yelled, signaling Eren to come with her fingers.

Eren deadpanned at the two, but he couldn't cover his eyes.

As he began to walk back towards the now stripping Sasha and Christa, he could make out Connie's voice from within the cabin.

"Sasha! Ymir and Mikasa are going to Tag-team slaughter your ass once they find out! Dont mess with the OTP'S!"


	3. Sleep Apnea

**A/N: **

**'Words'=Thoughts**

**"Words"= Talking**

**Sorry for the late update! finals week has been ruff but luckily i only have one class left.**

**As for the chapter, this was originally one really long chapter so i decided to split it (This being the more somewhat fluffy shorter part). That being said the next chapter is already typed so I'll just look over it and post in a day or two!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite if you enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

Eren sat in Mikasa's bed, fidgeting with her blanket, they carried her scent, a nostalgic whiff of Rose hips. He still couldn't shake the thoughts about what had transpired between them, during their last wall outing.

_'Take it easy, she was leaning in for a hug.'_

He felt selfish, getting caught causing so many deaths, and yet could only focus on that one moment- a pleasant escape from a traumatic experience. The urge to confront her on the matter rose with every day that had past since than. His patience was running low.

The vibrating thumps of footsteps approached his rooms door, snapping his head up. Two outlined shadows of legs had shown below the thin opening beneath the door, as he starred in utter anticipation.

_'I need to confront her.'_

The door creaked open as Mikasa walked in nonchalantly closing it behind her. Eren noticed that she changed into her regular civilian clothes, must've done so in the restroom he thought.

Eren couldn't help but stare as her light-colored shirt pronounced her feminine features. He was so engrossed on her that he didn't notice she had wordlessly approached, handing out to him the glass of water.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" She asks, starring at him questioningly.

Her words quickly snap him out of his little hormonal trance. He took it quickly, making a mental note to himself.

_'What's wrong with me! Don't stare...don't stare.'_

He couldn't help but blush, as he turned his head forward, avoiding all eye contact. He slowly brought the rim of the glass to his lips gulping down the water. His legs began healing instantaneously, emitting less and less smoke to Mikasa's relief.

"How are your legs, Eren? We can visit Hanji-San to properly treat them." She asks, looking at him expectantly.

"Its nothing permanent." He replied, clamping his right hand over one of his wounded legs.

He wasn't surprised when she leaned over unraveling the bandages Christa had done, to closely inspect the damage for herself.

"These bandages have been poorly wrapped, you should have waited for me to do them-" Still furious on how he let the blonde tend to his wounds tantrum free-"Are you sure you're fine?" She prods once more.

"I'm fine..." He responded, absently rubbing the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow not buying his response, "Something else wrong?"

"Nothing much, just thinking." He explained, monotonously.

She knew something was bothering him but kept it to herself, they had been on good terms so far and she desperately didn't wan to ruin it. He had such a short fuse after-all, a simple blow of the wind could set him off the wrong way.

They remained silent afterwards, but it wasn't an angry, resentful silence that Mikasa had become accustomed too but one that reminded her of the timidness the two shared during her first few nights she spent in the Jeager household.

Her instincts to speak out her mind were raging within her, that is until the words escaped her lips."You shouldn't train with Sasha, Eren."

His head shot up with a start - finally returning her immaculate gaze. His turquoise stare hardened over with something bordering irritation, defiant as his own personality. "Don't baby me! What does it matter to you who I train with anyways?"He retorted, prodding knowing damn well he hadn't trained with the red head.

She sighed and did her best to answer his questioning eyes even though, she wasn't quite certain herself as to why it bothered her so much."Her unorthodox style may only hinder your progress, I told you, I'd be happy to train you afterwards."

His eyes widened, realizing the opportunity at hand. '_If i train with Mikasa, Jean wont be able to walk her back to headquarters.'_ Well it couldn't hurt, Jean waited hours for Mikasa to finish, so seeing his expression after he takes her to train would be priceless. "Fine, but right after okay?" He paused to place the empty cup on the nightstand beside him. "But never mind that, I have to ask you something."

She flinched slightly, brows narrowing. "Yeah?" She replies, halfheartedly, disguising her building curiosity.

"About that day..." His minds starts to wander, searching for the words to say next.

She felt a cold chill climb up her spine, knowing what was coming next. She had hoped, no wished he had forgotten or pushed it to the side like he usually did. She had given up than and got sucked into her desires, she would have gladly died by his side but not without spilling out her true feelings towards him. "Thank you for saving me, Eren." She breathes his name, so softly, digging deep down to muster up the courage to sit by him on the bed cupping his hand into hers.

He's quickly at a loss of words, and is unsure of how to make the situation better but it's already unbearably awkward. "You don't need to thank me for that." He felt a trickle of acceptance go down his spine. He would be lying if he said it hadn't felt good to to hear those words coming from her, after what he heard earlier that day. "Just don't give up again, you have to fight remember?."

Mikasa nods approvingly with an ever so slight grin, something as rare as a shooting star these days.

"Do you find it funny?" Eren scoffed. He turned and confronted Mikasa squeezing her hand slightly harder with eyebrows raised.

"No it's not that...It's just...ya know, sharing a room again brings back memories." Her voice was so calm, masked in a soothing honey, sweet and comforting as unintentional as she was trying to be.

"...Yeah" He pauses to yawn-"Too bad now we have two beds here, we used-" He stops himself mid-sentence, aware that he mistakenly spoke out his thoughts.

_'Shit. I did not just do that.'_

He glanced up immediately, hoping she didn't catch his slip up. Not tonight. Her grey eyes seemed fixated on him wide open in disbelief, and something else he couldn't quite read, was it embarrassment? He hesitatingly retracted his hand from hers. "Um, Just forget tha-"

"I miss it too," She quickly replied, cutting him off -"If you want, we ca-" She hesitated - softly darting her eyes downwards, lifting her muffler to cover the rush of blood flowing to her cheeks. Mikasa knew how he felt about her being overly clingy, or at least she thought she did.

"Tch- Fine remember our rules? just stay on that side!" His mind deducts, body already moving over to create more space. He observes her carefully, quietly wondering if she was going to take him up on the offer.

She remained silent for a few moments, her body language was as unreadable as it always was. "I remember," She replied, lips pressing up into a smile beneath her muffler. Mikasa leaned forward away from the bed, softly kicking her boots off before turning her head around towards Eren pointing at his jacket and 3D maneuver belts. "You're going to be uncomfortable," she warned, lightly. To her delight, he took her advice well half of it anyways as he quickly removed the jacket, flinging it across the room.

Eren settled his head softly on the pillow facing away from Mikasa, adjusting into a comfortable position."Well I'm going to get some sleep, so goodnight." His eyelids began to feel heavier, like they had been filled with lead, and drifted into unconsciousness.

Mikasa didn't respond, but gyrated her self around so their backs were barely pressed together.

.

.

.

Eren cracked his eyes open and realized with a jolt that he was unusually warm and the sound of someone breathing felt all to close and then it hit him, he was still in Mikasa's bed with...

He rolled his head to the side and squinted down. Yep. There she was comfortably snuggled against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Her dark raven hair wildly askew on one side. The other side was mashed flat, and was plastered to her face. One arm was draped over his chest at an angle with her hand placed above his heart.

Eren wasn't really sure how it happened, one second he was facing away from her, and another lying flat with Mikasa's body draped over his.

"Mikasa," He says, moving his shoulder gently, trying ineffectually to dislodge her from his side.

Mikasa grumbled something that sounded like, "G'back to leep, ern," and softly rubbed her face In his shirt before promptly drifting off again.

Eren let out a long-suffering sigh, this was all too familiar. She always managed to somehow draw closer to him in her sleep, and always spoke Incoherently. A pin drop usually woke her up but when she was with him it seemed impossible to wake her.

"Mikasa, it's time to get up," Eren said. Not quite the truth; it was still dark outside with the luminance of the moon shining through the window causing her pale snowy skin to somewhat glow- he couldn't deny it was a beautiful sight. It wasn't so much of him wanting her off him but more of what people in the squad would think if they seen them like this- after-all they weren't children anymore. He was beginning to lose sensation in his right arm, it was something he had been accustomed too when they were little, and slept together but that was years ago.

The girl stubbornly refused to get up.

"Just a-a bit moree," She said softly, without opening her eyes. She shifted her right leg bringing it over his thighs entangling them so that she could lean against him more comfortably.

"Come on Mikasa, you crossed your side like always." He hissed trying to sound stern but he sounded hopelessly fond instead. This rare chance to see Mikasa so open and well...just adorable was something that he couldn't quite resist. Then he snorted to himself and rolled his eyes. It had to be exhaustion making him think such sappy thoughts.

Eren fumed for a full minute within his thoughts. _'Great, now I'm not going to be able to feel my fucking leg's either.'_ The situation was odd, but weren't things a little strange since that day? Eren let out another resigned huff, giving up on waking her, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off back into darkness.

.

.

Satisfied by the silence that she'd made her point, Mikasa slowly peeked out of one eye over to Eren, a small grin spread over her face as she closed her eyes again. She wouldn't dare let this pass by so easily. She wasn't ready to be alone in a quiet bed again. Not ready for the sleepless nights, and the endless what if's that haunted her for not finishing what she went in for on that day.

"Good Night, Eren."She whispered softly.

.

.

It's been more than 5 years since she had a good nights rest, and with Eren by her side she can finally sleep peacefully again in this cruel world.

* * *

**A/N2: Again hope my writing/grammar isn't too much of an eyesore! I'll continue to re-read it and fix my mistakes.**

**Sorry for the little if none plot progression! as i said this was originally one long chapter, this being the beginning leading up.  
**

**As promised this was a somewhat Fluff chapter. I hoped you liked my interpretation of how Eren and Mikasa childhood was. (with the rules and whatnot) haha. I always pictured ****Mikasa ****being a deep sleeper with Eren by her side and if not she'd be like on her heels cause of what happen to her family. As for the sleepy Mikasa voice, i couldn't help it!**

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**


	4. The Word 'Family' Becomes Redefined

**A/N: **

**'Words'=Thoughts**

**"Words"= Talking**

**Sorry for the delay, had a change of heart about this chapter, so i did slight modifications.**

**This is my first story over 10k words! i know it's not a big deal to most but before this, the most i've ever written was 500 word essay's and 5 page reports (doubles spaced.) haha so I'm excited. Thanks to all who leave a review, follow, and favorite! you guys motivate me to keep writing!**

**Hope this is a good fix for your Eren x Mikasa feel's! This is more in Mikasa's POV since i feel most of the story has been in Eren's.  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite if you're enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

***Next Day, evening***

"Not bad Ackerman, three more rounds than usual, what's with the sudden increase in stamina? Good night's sleep I presume." Levi scoffs, helping her up to her feet.

She had been so close in catching him with her fists, so close to her revenge. "One more round." She gritted through her teeth, determined to hurt him.

"Take it easy, I don't want to wear you out before the next expedition." Levi said indifferently.

"Hm? What expedition?" She questions, relaxing her tense muscles.

"I'll explain more to everyone at dinner tonight. I'll be there before nightfall, I want everyone there and everything spotless." Levi digresses, walking away dusting himself off once again.

Mikasa stares on stoically, before dusting herself off as well. She didn't want Eren to know that she wouldn't be one hundred percent sparring with him due to exhaustion - that would only cause a tantrum. Plus if she sleeps by his side again, the exhaustion would subside quite easily.

She can make out Jean's voice yelling from a distance. "Mikasa!"

It became routine for him to wait hours on end for her. She angles around to face the yelling boy, and on cue he ran towards her this time with Connie in tow.

"Oh, Jean." She replied when he drew closer. "You didn't have to wait up."

"Um...yeah I know, but hey..." Jean swallowed nervously. "Instead of walking back to HQ, c-can we just take a walk?"

"Oi, Jean you dragged me here for this?" Connie protested. "You said we would be able to train with Levi hechaio!"

"Hey! Why don't you keep your mouth-"

"Sorry Jean," Mikasa cut him off. "I have plans with someone this evening." She said absent mindlessly.

"Oh," Jean whispered, he felt like his throat was clogging up. "Maybe next time than?"

"Oi, hey Eren!" Connie yelled causing both Jean and Mikasa eyes to search for the said boy.

Jean's hand clinched into fists; of course it was him she was talking about, who else could it have been.

Eren walked up to the three, completely ignoring Jean. He grabbed Mikasa by the hand and started to lead her away. "Come, we have to do that thing." He added, finally meeting Jeans gaze a triumph grin spread at the corners of his lips.

Mikasa didn't resist, but jumps from the jolt radiating from when his fingers intertwined with hers.

"C'ya later Jean." Eren scoffs, before he and Mikasa are out of sight.

"What are we going to do now?" Connie snickered, coming over to ease his friends rejection.

Connie hesitantly walked over to him. "Jean?" Suddenly, he felt a hand wipe against his back. He jumped and tried to angle his hands around to remove whatever was on his back.

"Jean! What the hell was that?" Connie questions angrily.

"What's left of my faith for humanity." Jean started as he collapsed onto the ground completely mortified.

* * *

They walked until they found a wide opening, save for a couple tree's scattered randomly. She wondered why he still held her hand, but didn't bother retracting it.

"This will do." He murmurs, freeing his hand. "Let's start with sparring to see what you got, first to pin the other wins...Ya know _when_ i win, you're never going to hear the end of it." He added, with a slight grin.

Mikasa walked around him without a reply, not even looking at him until she stood about 15 feet away. She stood there rolling her neck and stretching out her limbs, watching Eren getting ready cracking his knuckles. As ready as she was, Mikasa contained a unsure feeling of sparring with him. What if she hurt him?

"Give it everything you got." Eren yelled.

Mikasa nods, raising her hands in a defensive posture.

Eren's arms slowly raise over his head and his left leg angles forward, the tip of his left boot digging Into the earth. "Ready to lose?" He snickers as his eyes never left that of Mikasa's.

Mikasa's nostrils flare, eyes flashing and closing into slits, she hated Annie as it was and for him to take on her signature stance left her recollecting all the time he and the traitor had spent together.

Eren's hand tightened, quickly running forward striking wildly. Mikasa didn't flinch just prepared herself for the coming attack. His strikes were in the mode of attack, hers of defense and no matter how many angles he used he could not get through her defense.

With no intention on fighting back she notices rather immediately the black well of anger rise in him.

She paused - thinking back on the last time she actually struck him, when he refused the bread Armin had offered him after the fall of Shinganshina. She hated every bit of it, seeing the blood ooze from his lips knowing it was her own doing. She would never again want to injure him unless his survival called for it of course. Eren was her dear friend, family, and...and something more, something she suppressed deep down.

He launched himself at her, snapping her out of her subconscious. His body colliding with hers, throwing the two against a nearby tree. He couldn't retain his balance from the force of the jump causing his face to collide with the rugged tree bark.

"Eren!" Her eyes glazed over for a moment, shoulders slumped as she tries to comfort him.

_'Not again. Did It draw blood?'_

Eren tightened on his resolve, this was it, he was going to win by flipping her over. Every fiber in his body knew this wasn't a true win, but against Mikasa, he just had to prove to her that he could handle himself. But as his arms went for her, she stepped to the side, grabbing his arm as she did so, raising it up and over forcing Eren to back flip to the ground. As he was in midair she caught him to guide him to the floor softening the fall.

"You're too impulsive Eren." She mumbles, examining his head for any damage. Yup. A slight gash on his cheek similar to that of her own. Her eyes darted to his meeting his gaze, seeing the anger, like poison slowly filling his bright turquoise eyes.

"You're not taking this seriously, fight back!" He snarled, trying to push her away.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and straddled him, using her whole weight to pin him down. "Neither are you." She stared at him fiercely, making him see the truth. The poison ebbed slightly. "Annie's style is to cripple their opponents, so why haven't you thrown a single kick?"

He turned his head to the side, she was too close, making his head spin. "One more round." He replied with a sting of self-defeat on his voice, starring emptily at anything but her. "This time take it seriously." He added.

Instead of settling, Mikasa rose to her feet, holding her hand out to help him up. "You're already cut, we can always continue this tomorrow."

Eren accepted her helping hand. "Ugh, I'm fine." Eren snapped, thoroughly irritated at her nagging. "One more round."

Mikasa sighed heavily, backing up to take her stance. With each round the possibility of him injuring himself increased, is he such a masochist? She wanted to end this rather quickly, in spite the anger she might trigger, this was for his own good.

They stared at each other for a moment which seemed to hang there forever, as if it were a dare for either of them to make the first move. The two closed the distance continuing to spar, attacking each other without ever landing a harsh blow.

Trying to bait Mikasa into a trap, Eren lunges forward – throwing a quick punch towards her stomach. She slapped his hand away and counterattacked with a soft right, barely touching him. They exchanged a few more blows, each testing each other's strength before the attacks started getting stronger and faster. He could see the difference in, how much strength and speed she had over him. His attacks were growing more desperate, though he made sure to never put too much power behind them; he didn't want to actually hurt her.

He over extends a right jab as she spun on her heel and came back around with her other hand contorted into the shape of a hook. She moved to latch it onto Eren's neck from behind, but he quickly caught onto the plot – he was already turning around to deflect the strike. Mikasa's hand was batted away, and Eren dipped forward, capturing her hips in him arms.

He grabbed the back of Mikasa's thighs with each hand and hoisted her up into the air using his upper body strength – and Mikasa instinctively wrapped her legs tight around his waist, hoping to twist her body and throw him to the side during their imminent descent. Flawless. Mikasa slammed Eren down as softly as she could, though he lurched upward to prevent his shoulder blades from touching – preventing a 'pin.'

Their lips were only inches apart, mouths open and panting. Her legs were still tangled around his waist. Mikasa locked eyes with him for a moment – a suspiciously long moment, given the circumstances. Eren didn't have time to analyze it, he was about to lose, and that would be unacceptable.

She grabbed his protesting wrists and pinned them onto his chest, causing his shoulders to barely touch the ground. Unfortunately for Eren, Mikasa was still stronger. Usually this would have pissed him off beyond belief, but she was shocked to see a faint grin pressing at the corners of his lips. She knew he always enjoyed a challenged - something she never gave him due to her protective nature.

_'Annie never held back, and by the looks of things yesterday neither did Sasha...is the why he choose them?_'

She realizes it suddenly, without any warning.

She stares at him, taking it all in – his shoulders are tense, his lips which eluded her for far too long, and his eyes – they've always been such a rage-full green, but they're so bright, so open and trusting and entrancing.

It's not like she hasn't thought about this before. To be honest, she was already thinking it before they even enlisted, but everything that's happened since has only made the thoughts more prominent. She's thought about it a lot of different ways, with different thoughts on what it might be – lust, longing, emptiness, understanding, and others. Things she doesn't dare mention.

The thought alone made Mikasa pulse spike against her will. She took a deep breath and forced herself to maintain her usual aura of coolness. This was just a minor fixation, she told herself. It would pass. Things like this always got worse before they got better.

She has been well aware for some time now about her feelings, but has just kept shoving it off because now's not the time. She wanted to believe he felt the same way, he said he'd wrap her muffler around as many times as needed after-all. It may have been his confession for his feelings, or so Mikasa's wishful thinking insisted. She can't deal with this now, she can't let herself dwell on how she feels or how Eren might feel or – or any of it, not while titans still roam the earth, and Eren's thirst for revenge is finally quenched.

He fought against her arms, sitting up and taking his shoulders off the floor. Mikasa slammed him back down – surprising even Eren with the sudden burst of strength. She shimmied up and sat squarely on Eren's hips, limiting his movement.

Eren bucked against her in rebellion, bringing her back to her senses. "Mikasa, you're acting weird, let me up." He admits breathlessly.

Mikasa didn't relent only tightened her grip on his wrists. "So is it Sasha or me?" She questions.

"Huh - You of course. Now get off!" He yelled, his tongue rolling off his lips, she swallowed.

_'Me, of course?'_

Realizing things were looking rather intimate; she wanted to pull away but made no attempt to do so. She was a little too comfortable being on top of him. She recalls the night before, how warm he kept her, his smell, and how everything around her didn't seem to matter.

She bent slightly to make it easier for her to get up, her back screaming to protest. She stopped when her gaze locked onto his lips and She felt the same urge she had felt in the fields near the Forrest of giant trees. She felt an insane desire to find out if they were as soft as they looked. Mikasa pressed closer, her face mere inches away from his. Her eyes caught his and held them, leaving Eren unable to look away, her tongue tied with uncertainty as she began weighing options and considering the consequences.

He was uncomfortable with the closing proximity, and passion in her gaze, or where it was directed. His mind was in a disarray of decisions, battling between what he was witnessing and what he knew should be done. Eren's heart was in his throat. Everything was fast-forwarding, like his very own existence was flashing before his eyes, while he was motionless in the middle of it all. This did not bode well.

"M-Mikasa?-" He breathes, heart racing.

And what she realizes in this flash of a moment, staring back at him – this isn't something that can be denied, or delayed. She can't argue with this, she can't put it off till later, and not because she owes anything to Eren – simply because she wants it too, she can't even make herself care about anything else, she just.

She just reaches out and grabs on, yanks him closer and kisses him. Her eyes fall shut, the material of his Survey corps jacket is smooth in her grip, his lips are startled and still, and the warmth just floods through her. For a moment, the kiss is nothing more than a press of mouth to mouth, almost chaste.

Mikasa can feel her world, her walls shattering around her. She's feeling vulnerable and lost, like the day she tried this last, there were no titans surrounding them this time around. She knows better, by now she knows so much better, but he's been everything and the only person she truly cares about in this cruel world.

But then Eren starts to move. As Mikasa kisses him harder, she can hear him take a single shaky breath in through his nose and then he starts pressing back, opening up to her bit by bit. It's slow, and – and tentative, and nothing like Mikasa might have expected but she doesn't care. She can't care about anything right now but this, this moment, she feels like she's telling him all her secrets, all her hurts and hopes and just everything, this is not just a kiss. She can feel herself getting shaky with more than lack of breath. She wants to pull away, she wants to press in closer until there's no space between them, but she doesn't remember how to move, how to do anything but this.

Eren pulls back a little, dizzy and in need of air. He can't even gasp in a full breath before there's a hand in his hair reeling him back in, gentle but firm. Mikasa kisses harder this time, like she's daring him to even try pulling away again. She kisses him like she has no plans to ever let him go, like she won't let anything make her, like she'll never leave and clenches tight around his coat until her fingers ache. She should know better, she wants to know better but she can't, she can't do anything in the face of this wordless declaration but melt back and kiss.

Eren deepened the kiss, returning hers with equal fire, not in technique but just raw passion, just emotion and his mouth and her mouth sliding together hotly.

Mikasa's heart soars when he kisses her back, pressing her body up against him after a moment of shock. Her precious calm and Stoic demeanor along with her logic burnt away during the next few moments, only leaving basic urges. She began to rock her hips against Eren's without thinking.

Letting his instincts take control he opened his mouth slightly and let the tip of his tongue sweep against her lips. She gasped, parting her lips allowing his tongue entry, and quietly allowed him to sit up to wrap her arms around him, pressing every curve of her body against his.

Mikasa reaches up and grabs the back of his head with such grace and gentleness, burying her fingers in Eren's dark lustrous hair. Eren's hand moved up to trace the scar he regretfully left on her cheek. She winces under his touch as if struck by lightning, deepening the kiss hard enough to bruise both of their lips.

Finally they have to breathe, but she doesn't want to let go. Mikasa tip's her head forward, resting her forehead on his with their noses barely touching and she just – just breathes, quiet shaky gulps of air. She doesn't open her eyes, doesn't let go. She can't – Mikasa feels flushed and dizzy and raw, exposed in every way, and the last time she even came close to this, Eren had saved their lives, and made a promise to her.

Mikasa opens her eyes she can see the clear night sky, it looked mysterious, eerie, calm, tranquil, but most of all entrancing like Eren's eyes - making this moment that much more memorable. A little nagging voice filtered in from the back of her mind. The last trace of her logical thought process. How far would this go? It should stop here. They have to be back before night... Her eyes widened from shock, how could she forget? How could the time of day slip her mind?

She wants to step forward into him again and kiss everything else away. She wants to let him kiss her like before.

Instead, Mikasa forces herself to step back again, to take a deep breath and get some control over herself. She looks up and meets his gaze and – tries not to let those emerald eyes punch the breath right out of her again. She gave a long sigh, tendrils of long dark hair fanning from her face.

"Eren..." Mikasa tried, "W-we should head back now."

Eren straightens himself to his feet wordlessly, and just nods with a slightest grin. but despite the grin on his lips he looks nervous. He looks… terrified actually, in a joyful sort of way.

With nothing more to say she leads the way back to the cabin. He follows close when she tugs lightly at him, walking without a word, so close their shoulders brush with every step.

They walked for several minutes without a word, passing through the woods without so much as a glance at each other. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she can't find the right things to say at all. She doesn't know what to say, she feels like she's said everything and more with that kiss.

* * *

Approximately ten minutes after they finally reached the cabin with so much as the occasional soft clash of hands.

Eren took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, Mikasa did so too at the same time causing their hands to touch. They both retracted shyly, blushing. After a moment Eren reached again and opened the cabin door.

They made their way to the kitchen, and caught sight of squad Levi sitting complacently on the dinner table, and Hanji's squad sitting nearby.

Captain Levi sat stoically behind the large table, his elbows propped on the surface with fingers interlocked beneath his chin.

"Glad you two can make it." Levi scoffs, elbows propped on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Now if you don't mind, take a seat we have things to discuss."

Eren takes a seat, and Mikasa follows taking the seat next to him. He slightly jump's as their elbows grind against each others. Eren swallows nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Mikasa has her usual calm and unchanged demeanor, but she can't seem to take her gaze off Eren although he doesn't notice it or just doesn't want to make eye contact.

Levi slides his fingers under the table, and observes his fingertips. "There should have been ample amount of time...did you clean this place with dirt brat?"

Eren's slaps his forehead, in frustration. He had completely forgot about his cleaning duties, beforehand, not like he had the time to spare today anyways.

"Never mind I'll return to your half ass cleaning ability but for now, we need to go over the situation at hand." He says stoically, cleaning his fingers with a nearby cloth.

All the eyes in the room quickly dart to his, in anticipation.

"A lot has happened during a short period of time, but our original objective has not changed, just halted. " Levi explains. "We must seal the gaping hole in wall Maria" He added

Levi cast his obsidian eyes towards Armin. "Oi, explain to us your idea to seal the wall quickly."

"Well..." Armin started-" if things went well, we can use the abilities of Eren's titan form to plug the hole in the wall...he just needs to learn how to use the hardening ability."

Eren quickly snaps his gaze to Armin, trying to avoid Mikasa eyes as she sat between the two, staring at him most likely. He had no idea if he can even use the ability, and if he failed to learn how, he'd only cause more deaths.

"But saying it again, it sounds too far fetched to be done." Armin continued, looking down in disappointment.

"Weather it's far fetched or not, depends on this guy." Levi turned his gaze to Eren.

"...yes, I understand." Eren replied, he still felt at a loss of breath, he hadn't talked since Mikasa kissed him and he almost felt as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"Well there you have it Hanji, he wants to learn, any ideas how to train this sort of thing?" Levi says glancing over at the brunet, their gazes connecting instantly.

"Yeah...of course, it's my responsibility after all." Hanji replies halfheartedly.

"Huh? You don't sound to enthusiastic, we can't keep waiting." Levi replied, sarcastically.

"Unfortunately...Paster Nick has been killed, we assume it may have been an inside job- military police to be exact." Hanji replied bluntly.

"Military police?" Levi echoed quizzically, staring at her intently.

"Yes, Which is why I want Eren to train secretly, keeping a low profile. That being said, someone else would have to train him, with my directions of course."

"Huh?" Eren huffed.

"Why is that?" Armin asked shockingly.

"Well, the situation is more complicated than we had thought, I'll need to investigate further, until than someone else would have to help train him." Hanji's stare wandered down again to meet her superior.

Levi remained silent, closing his eyes again as if he needed to think about possible candidates.

"I'll do it." Mikasa quickly spoke out, causing Eren's eyes to dart downward towards his lap. He didn't know what to say to her this whole time, things escalated too quickly for him to process.

Sasha and jean both gritted their teeth at the sudden outburst, Sasha for Eren, Jean for Mikasa.

"Very well," Levi finally replied, staring at Mikasa from the corner of his eye. "Report to Hanji, tomorrow evening, for the details."

Mikasa inclined her head as a submissive nod. Glancing at Eren, part of her feared she may have ruined their friendship, but quickly shook the negative thoughts from her head. Their bond was too strong, and she decided to talk to him about everything once they went to bed.

"Are we going to eat or what?!" Sasha blurted out, easing the tension that filled the air.

"Might I ask who prepared the food?" Levi questions.

"Me." Hanji replied.

And without a word Levi rose to his feet, leaving the cabin - perhaps he didn't want to receive another stomach bug from one of Hanji's creations.

* * *

**A/N2: Again hope my writing/grammar isn't too much of an eyesore! I'll continue to re-read it and fix my mistakes.**

**The cover image inspired the kissing scene if you're wondering. **

**Hoped you enjoyed and until next time!**


End file.
